gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker
Authors Comments First Off, This story is fiction. It is not meaning to insult you or your Roleplay faction. This story Is copyright of My My company. Thanks, And Enjoy the story. Captain Ned Edgewalker [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Captain_Ned_Edgewalker It be a Pirates life for me!] Click the logo for the series, it will take you to the navigation page, also, the published by logo, will take you to the company page. 2014 Update: So, for some reason your reading my terrible first story. Yes, this is the first story I ever wrote. And yes, it is terrible. 'Enjoy'. ~ Ned The Theme Protagonists Main Protagonist: Pirate Prince Ned Edgewalker Co. Main Protagonists: Captain Jim Logan and David McMartin Side Protagonists: (Fictional Characters) Ezio Auditore Da Firenze and Yusuf Tazim ( http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Ezio_Auditore http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Yusuf_Tazim ) *Charles Crestsilver *Albert Spark *Jack Sparrow & Crew *The 7th Brethren Court *Machiavelli Antagonists *Templars *King John Breasly II of Great Britain *Lord Andrew Mallace *Boogiemango *Ned Daggerkidd (Ned goes by the name "Edward" in the story.) *Governor Swann *William Turner Chapter 1: Watch Yer Step! It was a cold night. It was so cold, the lanterns couldn't be lit. The Fighting Fox Slowly Drifted through the water. No telling where King Breasly and Lord Andrew Mallace's ships would strike.. BOOM! Ned was in his quarters when the shot was fired. ' "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!". The rouge EITC Officer Jim Logan burst into Ned's Quarters! "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Said Jim "Open FIre at the enemy, And get The Captain In here ASAP." Replied Ned. Captain David McMartin came into the room. "Captain I need you to lead a frontal assault when the time comes. Until then open fire at the enemy." "Yes Sir!" Said Captain David Chapter 2: Revelations "YOUR NOT GONNA GET ANYTHING ACHEIVED HERE BREASLY! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME DOWN!!" Shouted Ned "Im taking you out and your stupid pirate crew also!" Said King Breasly "Oh. And I brought somebody." He grabbed someone and put a knife to his neck, then he took the mask of the captive off. It was fellow Pirate Lord Johnny "Shark" Turner! Ned Knew he had to act fast. So he took out his sword and like that the battle started raging. Bodies were falling faster then the speed of light, and then as Ned threw two daggers aimed for Breasly's head, There was 1 more body that fell. Chapter 3: Tricked Ned walked up to take Johnny, but he looked at Johnny's face. IT WAS A MASK. Ned killed the imposter, then he looked at Breasly's dead body and threw it overboard. Captain David Walked up and said "We'll find Johnny soon. Don't you worry." "But I have to worry. If we don't get to him soon, there will be no Johnny to save." Replied Ned. "I Remember who Breasly sent to capture him!" Said Jim Logan "Boogie he goes by." (Boogiemango) "And his acomplice Edward Daggerkidd." Chapter 4: Tortuga "How has our search lead us here?" Said Jim "It hasen't.. We're running low on rum and I need a refill." Replied Ned They wen't into kings arm to steal a couple barrels of rum. "What will it be?" Said the Bartender "All your rum. NOW." Said Jim while holding a gun to the bartender's head "R-R-R-Rr........" The bartender passes out. "Good, now we can walk right in and take it. :)" Said David "So what happened to Andrew Mallace?" Asked Jim "Come to think of it.. I don't know" Said Ned. Chapter 5: Assassins As Ned and David were gathering rum Jim walked outside to see a hooded man with an italian accent. Jim didn't want to get involved, as he was armed to the teeth. Jim walked back inside just to be quickly followed in by the man. "Can I help ye and yer friend Jim? Oh wait. WE'RE BUSY." Said Ned "Ugh Im sorry, what's your name, and whats with the hood?" "My Name, is Ezio" Replied the man. "Ezio.. What?" Said David "Ezio Auditore Da Firenze" Said Ezio. "Um, Florence..? Isn't it in English." Said Jim "Si." Said Ezio. Then out of nowhere another man walked in. "Yusuf!" Said Ezio in delight. "How did you get here?" "I got here by ship.. Its pretty easy to hide on one of those stupid English freights." Replied Yusuf. Then out of nowhere, 13 Templars walked in. They all drew their swords and were ready for a fight. Chapter 6: Death of a friend The battle sent Kings Arm into a bar fight, even though nobody was paying attention to templars dieing, one even fell onto somebody, and they didn't notice. "QUICK EVERYONE BACK TO THE FOX!!" Yelled Ned "I agree! Lets get a move o-" Said Jim. Ned looked over at Jim, and he saw 3 daggers in Jim's stomach. Ned ran and tackled the templar, and soon after, that templar had no neck. Ezio Leaned over at Jim and said: (Video is what he said) "Rest In Peace Jim. Rest In Peace." Chapter 7: New Allies As Ned, David, Ezio And Yusuf made their way onto the fox carrying Jim's dead body some people said "TAKE US WITH YOU!" "What was that?" Said Yusuf "I don't know" Replied Ezio. "But Ill go find out." Ezio discovered where the chant came from and called Ned over. "What is it mate?" Said Ned "We want to Join your crew!" Said Charles Crestsilver "Yeah we want to help destroy your enemies! Like the templars and the EITC!" Said Albert Spark. "Fine. Get on the fox before the templars find us." Said David. "Yeah. We must hurry." Said Ezio. Chapter 8: William Turner "ITS THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" Yelled Albert "Wait Wait Wait! We're not in trouble, Will Captains that ship." Said David "Hey, Maybe he can revive Jim!" Said Ned "Well Who knows. Lets just go find out." Said Yusuf. As they pulled up Will Knew it was the fox. "Will!" Said Ezio "Ezio! How are you?" Replied William "Good My Friend. Can you revive Captain Jim Logan?" Said Ezio "Whats going on?" Said Jim "How do you like them apples?" Said Will "Except Jim Is now in debt to the Dutchman. 10 Years before the mast." Jim got on the Dutchman and said "Thanks guys. See you in ten years.... -_-" "What are we gonna do?" Said Yusuf "Get Ned. He'll know what to do." Said Albert Chapter 9: Rivalry's Revived "Ned What do we do!? They took Jim, and he has to serve on the Dutchman for 10 Years!" Said Albert "Stay calm. Just set up a course for Port Royal. We Have to find, 'Mr.Swann' Or as you Tortugan pirates who don't really know anything that's going on, -Gasps for air- Man thats a mouth full. The Governor of Port Royal." Said Ned "Mr. Swann. I never liked him." Said Yusuf "We were friends for a few months, then he betrayed me for a Commodore, Named James Norrington." Later that Night they reached Port Royal and Confronted the govt. "WHERES TURNER'S HEART?!" Yelled Ezio while Ned had her with a dagger to his neck. "Its in my closet!! Just don't hurt me!" Said Mr.Swann. Ned Ordered Charles And Albert to get the Heart. Then He Cut his neck. "Good Ridance" Said Yusuf. "Requescat In Pace, Mr. Swann." Said Ezio. "We got it!!" Yelled Albert. "Good" Said David. "Back to the fox before they find his body." Chapter 10: EITC VS. The Brethren Court "Lord Mallace! Come quick!!" Yelled Commander Daggerkidd "Inbound ship!" Mallace raced over and looked through his Binoculars. "Its the Black Pearl!' Yelled Mallace. "All hands on deck! They're gonna-" BOOM They opened fired at Mallaces ship. Commander Daggerkidd got in a life boat and rowed for Port Royal. 6 Hours later The Black Pearl had a rendezvous with The Fighting Fox. "Former Pirate Lord Jack!" Yelled Albert "Where's Ned Mate? I need to talk to him about the 7th Court." Said Jack. Chapter 11: The War Begins "Ned, Over here." Said Albert "Jacks Here" "Ah Jack! Nice to see ye again!" Said Ned "You too Ned." Replied Jack. Ezio And Yusuf we're standing at the wheel of the Fox listening to the conversation. "So thats the infamous Jack Sparrow." Said Ezio "Yeah. I met him in Constantinople. Chapte a nice fellow. Even though he trained some of our assassins how to duel." Meanwhile Daggerkidd reached Port Royal to report the attack. "What's going on here?" Said Ned "Sir Ned Daggerkidd!" Said the soldier. "Call me Edward. Ned's a name, but Edward says, Hey you, gimme your moneh." Said 'Edward' "Anyways whats going on here?" "We're regrouping from an attack on the governor for William Turner's heart.. And he's dead." Said The Soldier "Who Did it you ask? It was Captain Ned Edgewalker." Chapter 12: Fate Isn't Kind "Guys, The Dutchman is just ahead!"Yelled Jack "All Hands On deck!" After Jack said that Ned gave Jack a bit of a dirty look. "Sorry! Right Your ship...." Said Jack "So this is it... We're gonna battle to the end, we have to get Jim back." Said Ezio "Yes, But Ezio its not all bad, whoever stabs the heart, is the new Captain." Said Ned "I thought You should stab it, you'll get eternal life, and we can still be allies." "It wouldn't be a bad Idea... Ezio."Said a man standing in the shadows. "Show yourself!" Yelled Ezio, And his friend Machiavelli walked out of the Shadows. "Machievelli! Why are you here?" Said Ezio while giving his friend a hug. "Because I need to be, The templars are over running us in Roma, and we need you back." Said Machiavelli "I would love to come help, but Im destroying them here with Captain Ned and his Crew. Is there anyway you and the Assassins can come help me here?" Said Ezio "Yes, I can arrange that" Said Machiavelli. Meanwhile Ned showed Will the heart and told Will that he could have it on two conditions, the first being he Released Jim, and the second being they could be allies after. Will agreed and Ned gave Will the heart and Jim was handed back to Ned. But then, 30 Templar ships and 40 EITC Ships were spotted in the Horizen, the two Crews knew they were in for a fight, and they were ready for it. Chapter 13: Closure Edward was at the EITC ships helm. "TREATY OFF!" Yelled Will "JIM, GET ON THE BLACK PEARL AND HELP JACK, WE'RE GONNA GO TAKE ON THE EITC'S FLEET!" Said Ned. It started to rain, and if you have seen POTC At worlds end, you guessed it. "MAELSTROM!" Yelled Jim "Your not going in there without me." Said Pirate King Jarod, as he and the rest of the Court were standing on Jarod's ship, the Outlaw King. "You rescued Johnny!" Said David "Nevermind that now!" Said Jarod. "Half of the court on my ship, the rest on Pirate Prince Ned's ship." Johnny Shark, Captain Johhny, Remy, and Cortez quickly transferd over to the Fox. "OI, We'll take Will and you go kill the EITC off!" Said Jack "Thats already been established Jack!" Said Ezio. Yusuf went with Jack but Ezio stayed with Ned. "CHARGE!!!" Yelled Jarod and the Battle began. The Dutchman's crew began boarding the Pearl, and the Pearl did the same. Bodies were flying everywhere, and Yusuf Boarded the Dutchman, and Began battleing will for the Heart. Meanwhile, The Outlaw King and The Fighting Fox acted like brothers, sinking EITC ship after ship. Then they Came up on Edward's ship, which was surrounded by Half of the fleet. The two ships plowed through the fleet like Nobodys business, Edward was starting to get worried, so he ordered his men to start boarding the Fox and the King. Meanwhile Yusuf and Will were still battleing for the heart. Yusuf Dove for the chest, and when Will tried to come up and kill Yusuf, He smartly avoided it by cutting Will's leg. He opened the chest, and stabbed the beating heart of William Turner. Everyone suddenly halted, as they knew the battle against the dutchman was over. Meanwhile Jarod and Ned used the tactic Will and Jack used to sink Lord beckett's ship. But Edward was smarter then Beckett was, as he fired back, and ordered his men to board their ships. "I haven't had THIS much fun in years!" Said Ezio while cutting the bodies of Templar and EITC soldiers. "Eh, You get used to it after so many year's though!" Said Ned while doing the same. Edward's ship was fighting back hard to avoid being sunken. "I don't know if we can sink them!" Said Charles "Yeah I know right?!" Replied Albert. Just as the Outlaw King and the Fighting Fox's crew ran out of gas, There appeared Yusuf and the Dutchman. "READY ON THE GUNS!" Ordered Yusuf. "FULL CANVAS!" Ordered Ned "LOAD YER GUNS WITH FURY SHOT!" Ordered Jarod "PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT" Said Jack. They all fired in sync. It was a Massacare. After the battle in Kings Arm, the celebration was epic. "Albert, Can I speak to you?" Said Ezio "Uh yeah sure." Replied Albert. "Since Yusuf is the New Captain of the Flying Dutchman, I need a new aprentice. And you would do just great. Are you up for it?" Said Ezio "You bet I am." Said Albert. Aftermath He he....... Find out in The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone Category:POTCO Category:Assassin's Creed Category:POTCO Stories